thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Do the World a Favour
Do the World a Favour is the twentieth mission in ''The Getaway''. It is given to protagonist Frank Carter by Joe Fielding. Mission Frank enters Joe's hospital room and finds he is alive and well. He asks if he is alright and finds out the Bethnal Green Mob haven't arrived yet. Joe however, reveals to Frank that he has just heard that McCormack has been killed at Snow Hill by Mark Hammond. Frank can't believe it and explains to Joe he was with him moments ago and had proof he was corrupt and working for Charlie Jolson. Joe tells Frank he's suspected McCormack has been corrupt for sometime and that the only way they can get Charlie is by providing solid evidence of his illegal involvement. Joe tells Frank about a lock-up garage in Scoreby Street, which allegedly has some files that could incriminate Charlie. Joe however has never been able to find it, but if they got a hold of it, they could put Charlie away for good. Frank prepares to leave when suddenly an armed guard outside is shot. Frank exits the room and encounters the Bethnal Green Mob and Big Walter, who have now arrived to kill Joe. Frank shoots several of the gang members while Walter retreats down some stairs. Frank chases after Walter and engages in a shootout with him and some more of his men. Police officers also join Frank and assist him in killing or arresting the gang members. Walter is either killed or arrested along with the rest of the intruders. Once the gangsters are taken care of, Frank leaves the hospital having successfully protected Joe and prepares to drive to Scoresby Street to find the lock-up. Frank drives across London and makes it to Scoresby Street. When he arrives on the street however, several members of the Bethnal Green Mob have taken position along the street in order to protect the files. Frank shoots his way through, killing the gangsters and makes his way through the lock-up which is fairly small. He kills more gangsters inside and once they are all taken care of, he spots the files in the corner of the room. Mission Briefing Objectives #Save Joe and secure the hospital. #Go to the lock up in Scoresby Street. #Find the files in the lock up. Deaths *Big Walter - Killed or arrested by Frank Carter for being affiliated with the Bethnal Green Mob, a criminal and trying to assassinate Frank's friend Joe Fielding. Script Frank runs into Joe's room at the UCL Hospital. Frank: Shit, mate! Are you OK? Joe: I'm fine, Frank. I just heard about McCormack. Frank: Heard about McCormack? How could you know? I've finally got the dope to prove that he's bent. Joe: You haven't heard. Frank: Heard what? I've just tracked him to a warehouse that's full of dope and guns from a Flying Squad bust. He's bent and I've got him. Joe: Mate, he's dead. You've got nothing. That psycho who killed his wife - you know him - Hammond. Frank: Yeah. Joe: He just burst into the station and shot the bastard. Frank: I can't believe it. I just saw him 10 minutes ago. Joe: McCormack was into some very serious business, Frank. I've been sniffing around it for a while. As far as I can tell, he's been on Charlie Jolson's pad for years. Frank: The head of the Flying Squad on a pad to Jolson. Can you fuckin' believe it? Joe: You've seen it for yourself, son. The only way to get them is to find out exactly what they've got. Frank: There's a ton of stuff down at the depot. Joe: That's nothing, Frank. Charlie's been at this for 30 years, lad. He's got scores of legitimate and illegitimate businesses and holdings. Until we can unravel what he's got and how he runs it, we'll never know the full extent of what he's been up to. If we can prove his links to these businesses and where the cash comes from, we can nick him for years of unpaid taxes. I heard McCormack talk about a lock-up where he keeps his real records. We've never been able to find it. Frank: Taxes. You must be joking! Can't we just shoot the bastard and do the world a favour? Joe: He's a weed with long roots. We've got to weed him out completely. It's not good enough just lopping off the top. Find the lock-up, Frank. It's supposedly in one of the railway arches on Scoresby Street, but be careful, it's a real rabbit warren around there. Get the file, Frank, and we can put him away for good. Outside in the corridor, a guard walks past Joe's room and is shot. Frank spins round and aims his gun. He shoots the gang members that have infiltrated the hospital and then drives to the lock-up on Scoresby Street. At the lock-up, he shoots his way to the back. A shelf breaks and some files fall to the floor. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the twenty-first mission in the game, The Jolson Files. Trivia *This mission chronologically occurs at the same time as several of Mark's missions. It takes place just after Filthy Business, as McCormack has just been killed. It occurs at the same time as Mark Hammond's missions; A Touch of Class, The Cowgirl and the Cash and A Cat in a Bag. *It would be a good idea to pick up a shotgun and to keep it until you get to the second floor of the hospital. Once there, find Big Walter, let him come close to you and use the shotgun to kill him much faster than with a pistol. He can barely take two or three shots before dying. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway